Looks Like My Summer Vacation Is Over
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: The story of Roxas after Kingdom Hearts III.


So Kingdom Hearts 3 had just happened and Sora and his friends like saved the world. Then Sora ejaculated and released Roxas from within his heart. What's a Xion? ...Oh yeah, and Ventus went back to his body and stuff. Also is Vanitas in there? Let's just say he died. So anyway Roxas awoke in the basement of Twilight Town and he exited the basement and emerged in the beautiful town.

"Well, I'm alive again," Rocksass thought. "Guess I'd better go find whatshiface, whatsherface, and that hot fat kid," he said aloud as he walked through the town. Then Roxas turned into an alleyway and he saw Seifer there, at the very dead end of the alleyway. Seifer was sucking Rai's wingwang. "Oh look, it's some chicken wuss," Seifer said with his mouth stuffed. Then Roxas looked at you and said, "And you thought Kingdom Hearts was gay before? Please." Then Roxas took out his keyblade. "Where the fuck did my possee go?" he asked, menacingly. Then Seifer snorted with his mouth stuffed in cock. "Wha? Oh those dumbasses Gayner, Pence, and Ol_é_? Well ever since my gang took over the usual spot that you guys went to, they've been hanging up on top of the clock tower." Then it all came back to Roxas. His "best friend" Axehole. Axehole the Asshole. "Axel!" he shouted. This startled Seifer so badly he accidentally chomped down on Rai's dick, who screamed as Seifer accidentally tore it off with his teeth. Rai donkey punched Seifer and then looked at Roxas. "You... you little whigga, you're GOING DOWN," Rai shouted. He pounded his fist into his hand and then ran after Roxas. Roxas booked it across Twilight Town, all the way to the tower.

Roxas arrived on top of the tower and he found his friends there; those three kids who's names he forgot. And also Axel and some chick with black hair. "Hey! Rocks ass, I thought you'd never make it back. I was debating on killing Sora to get you back, but after saving the world from The Fourth Wall with him (go read my other fic KINGDOM HEARTS 3 CANON MIX wait no actually dont it was horrible oh my god even though it was supposed to be bad it was bad even then) I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So now that you're alive again, want some ice cream?" Axel said. He patted an open spot on the ledge next to him. "Axel! There's no time, I'm being chased by some penis-breathed douchebag who wants to kill me!" he shouted. Before Axel could reply, Roxas took note of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Oh my God... I can't believe it's you guys. It's been so long," he spoke up. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "I know I had memories before you guys, but you all felt like life long friends to me. I'm so happy to see you, because while those memories were fake; the were real to me." Everyone just looked at Roxas confused. "Dude, what the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?" Hayner said. Roxas was shocked. "What? You don't remember me?" he cried. Then Pence was like, "Dude chill the fuck out and smoke a bowl," he said as he handed Roxas a nugget of weed. Roxas sniffed it and chucked it off the tower. "What the fuck is this?" he said. Then Pence stood up and gave Roxas a mean look. "That fucking nugget was very high quality. Do you know how much my dealer made me pay for that? I'm going to kill you," Pence said. Roxas started backing up as Pence neared him. Hayner, Olette, Axel, and Mary Sue just watched the entire thing. Roxas backed up slowly, saying things like, "Whoa man, calm down, it's just some weed." Pence grew even more pissed than before. Roxas was in the corner of the small walls around the edge, cowering in fetal position. Then Rai came running into the scene. He burst through the door and ran right into Pence, and they were both sent flying off the tower. It was as if they had almost launched forward, but it only seemed that way because they flew so far away. Hayner flinched and screamed Pence's name, only to accidentally fall off after him. Olette was smart and backed up, falling safely on her back onto the floor of the roof of the tower. Roxas and the gang heard three loud screams. Two abruptly cut off, followed by the third seconds later. Roxas peaked over the ledge and saw blood splatter all over the ground. "Jeez, I guess he was the one who needed to chill out," Axel said with a laugh. Roxas shot him a mean glare. "Oh, sorry."

Anyway, Roxas, Axel, Olette, and that one girl left the tower. "So, what do we do know?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at Axel as well as the girl with black hair he had noticed. "How about some introductions and updates about all this?" Roxas asked. "There's no time. Now that Rai is done we should attack the rest of Seifer's group. After we get the secret spot back, then we can talk. I don't even know who you are, but if you want to hang out with us it's fine for now. Just be useful," Olette said. Roxas felt a pain in his heart because his friends didn't remember him and somehow that was probably hugely plot relevant because in KH a heart means way too much even in a symbolical fantasy story. Anyway, Roxas felt the need to mention that Seifer was also hurt. "Yeah, Rai donkey punched Seifer earlier and I'm pretty sure he's still knocked out," Roxas said. "Oh, that's perfect. Come on, let's go deal with him."

So Roxas, Axel, and Olette went to go deal with Seifer's body. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that other girl. Oops. She needs a name. How about Nio? Sounds like fanfiction, so I'll go with it. Olette had Roxas, Axel, and Nio tie dumbbells to almost every limb of Sefier and push him off into a sturdy lake. Surprisingly, the lake was strong enough to carry Seifer and took him off to an extremely deep pond. He was dead, there was no question. So then Roxas, Axel, Nio, and Olette returned an alleyway close to the Usual Spot. "Alright, so we just have two more members of Seifer's gang. Fuu and Vivi. After that, the spot is all ours once more! ...It's a shame Hayney and Pence aren't here to see this. I know JUST what we'd do back there... err anyway, my idea is to nominate both Fuu and Vivi to the ice bucket challenge but fill the bucket with gasoline. Then we use a little bit of magic," Olette said. Axel snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared in the air. "Got it," he said. Olette gave him a shocked look. "How the HELL do you do that?" she screamed. Then Roxas held up his keyblade out shot out a flame. "What the hell IS that thing? How did you shoot fire out of it?" she asked. She turned to Nio. "Let me guess, creepy robe girl, you can do it too?" she sneered while half-afraid. Nio didn't say anything just stood there. "...Well I'm not gonna question your inhumane powers, but we can use them. This is good, let's use this to our advantage."

So Roxas and co gathered up Fuu and Vivi. After goading them relentlessly, they both agreed to do the ice bucket challenge. They all burned to a crisp. Roxas was horrified he had even helped cause this, but he was just going along with whatever his friends did. He was starting to question if he really wanted to be in on this, or if he should just leave. Yes, Axel was his friend for like a year, but now he was feeling he changed. Plus he kind of disliked him for keeping so many secrets away from him. So Roxas thought that he should slip out and go see Sora. Maybe he wasn't as bad.

Roxas arrived at the Destiny Islands after wandering around astray looking for Sora. Then he saw Sora. Sora ran up to him, and as he did Roxas backed up. "Dude, don't absorb me again." Sora just ignored him and was acting extremely dumb and whatnot. "Oh my God Roxas I can't believe it's actually you! You're finally your own person just like I said you should be! I'm so happy for you let's be best friends you'll love Riku and Kairi and Mickey and Donald and Goofy and this one girl with blue hair I met like over ten years ago and this one guy I saw who looks EXACTLY like you and also Xehanort because he turned out to be a good guy! Anyway I'm really glad you're alive again. I think it might have something to do with defeating The Fourth W-" Sora wouldn't shut up, so Roxas just bolted and ran away as fast as he could back to his Corridor of Darkness or whatever. He realized something now. Not only did he know Sora was annoying as fuck and that he never wanted to be connected to him again, but also that he didn't care what his other friends were like, whether they did drugs and or murdered people. They were his friends, and he was lonely as hell and easily fell under peer pressure. So he went back to Twilight Town, and lived there with his friends...


End file.
